Aggression and similar syndromes, including impulsivity and irritability, represent a broad category of behaviors that complicate the management of several disease states, such as attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), bipolar disorder, autism, and post traumatic stress disorder. In some cases, 25-50% of patients optimally treated for the underlying disorder continue to manifest these syndromes (J Am Acad Child Adolesc Psychiatry. 2007 March; 46(3):309-22.).
Dopaminergic therapies are among the most prescribed for these behavioral syndromes, and include such molecules as haloperidol and other antipsychotics. The dopamine receptors for these molecules are grouped into 2 families: the D1, which includes the D1 and D5 receptor, and the D2, which includes the D2, D3 and D4 receptors. The two families differ by the manner in which the receptor protein is incorporated into the cell membrane, and by the pharmacology of the molecules that have an affinity for each type. Each receptor type is a distinct entity with its unique gene, anatomy in the brain and affinity for different molecules. Some dopamine receptor subtypes, such as the D2 receptor, have further modifications in the protein structure, giving rise to further subclassification, e.g., D2short and D2long.
There is increasing evidence that D5 receptor activity would be beneficial in the treatment of aggression and similar behavioral syndromes.
The D5 receptor has very specific localization in the brain, and is found in such areas as the Parafascicular Nucleus of the Thalamus, as well as the prefrontal cortex, hippocampus, ventral tegmental area, Substantia Nigra and Raphe nucleus (Hartman D S, Civelli O. Molecular attributes of dopamine receptors: new potential for antipsychotic drug development. Ann Med 1996; 28(3):211-9). The Parafascicular nucleus is involved in the behavioral process of attention to critical sensory input and activation of the subject toward that stimulus. One of the important paradigms in which the Parafascicular nucleus participates is the activation of the fight or flight response. Therefore, the Parafascicular nucleus is likely involved in activating early components of aggressive behavior (Matsumoto N, Minamimoto T, Graybiel A M, Kimura M. Neurons in the thalamic CM-Pf complex supply striatal neurons with information about behaviorally significant sensory events. J Neurophysiol 2001; 85(2):960-76).
The gene for the D5, DRD5, is associated with impulsiveness and with symptomology associated with disruptive behavioral disorders, such as antisocial personality disorder (Vanyukov M M, Moss H B, Kaplan B B, Kirillova G P, Tarter R E. Antisociality, substance dependence, and the DRD5 gene: a preliminary study. Am J Med Genet 2000; 96(5):654-8). DRD5 is also associated with genetic transmission of a number of disorders associated with aggression, irritability and impulsivity, including schizophrenia, Tourette's and ADHD (Maher B S, Marazita M L, Ferrell R E, Vanyukov M M. Dopamine system genes and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder: a meta-analysis. Psychiatr Genet 2002; 12(4):207-15). Blockade of the D5 receptor in a knockout model is associated with decreased motor activity, which may be akin to decreased aggression (Holmes A, Hollon T R, Gleason T C, et al. Behavioral characterization of dopamine D5 receptor null mutant mice. Behav Neurosci 2001; 115(5):1129-44).
Molindone is a typical antipsychotic drug that has high affinity for D2 family of dopamine receptors. where it is thought to exert its therapeutic action. Molindone was previously suggested for the treatment of aggression in both adult and pediatric patients (Greenhill L L, Barmack J E, Spalten D, Anderson M, Halpern F. Molindone Hydrochloride in the treatment of aggressive, hospitalized children [proceedings]. Psychopharmacol Bull 1981; 17(1):125-7; Itil T M, Wadud A. Treatment of human aggression with major tranquilizers, antidepressants, and newer psychotropic drugs. J Nerv Ment Dis 1975; 160(2-1):83-99). Molindone was also evaluated for children with the early-onset schizophrenia spectrum disorders (J Am Acad Child Adolesc Psychiatry, 2007, August, 46:8, p. 969-978 and Am J Psychiatry, 165:11, November 2008).
For adults with schizophrenia, the dose of molindone may range from 100 to 225 mg per day (Bagnall A, Fenton M, Kleijnen J, Lewis R. Molindone for schizophrenia and severe mental illness. Cochrane Database Syst Rev 2007(1):CD002083). In general, the dose of other antipsychotics used for the treatment of aggressive behavior are about 50% relative to those used for the treatment of psychosis in schizophrenia (J Am Acad Child Adolesc Psychiatry. 2006 July; 45(7):792-800).